1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical-electrical converting device.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical-electrical converting device includes a printed circuit board (PCB), a light emitting module, a light receiving module, and a coupling lens. The light emitting module and the light receiving module are positioned on the PCB. The coupling lens includes a first converting lens for converging light rays from the light emitting module and a second converging lens for converging light rays outwards to the light receiving module; therefore, the first converging lens and the second converging lens need to be aligned with the light emitting module and the light receiving module respectively. Currently, the alignments depend on a cross mark of the PCB, auto-assembly machine assembles the optical coupling lens to the PCB through identifying the cross mark. However, the alignment accuracy and the assembly efficiency of the optical-electrical converting device are low.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical-electrical converting device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.